Becki's Birthday Bash
by Ciousk-y
Summary: Everyone seemed to ignore that it was Becki's birthday, Not a Hug or Happy Birthday wish, except Holly, her best friend. What could be going on or is she just not noticed any more?


_**Happy Birthday Becki! Now, some of you might be thinking 'What the Hell is she on about!' and 'Who's Becki?'. Well, Becki is my mate and It's her 14th birthday today. So I thought, 'I will do some thing personal that has a secret message inside! So, I wrote her this. The I decided I would post it on here and see what you people think of it! So here it is! Oh and Becki (My friend) is the main character! Also, Holly may seem out of character, But that is because she is based on me in a hyper state!****  
**_

* * *

_**BECKI'S BIRTHDAY BASH! **_

Today was Becki's birthday. Her 100th. And not one card had come through her door. Not one birthday wish been shouted through her letter box. Not one cuddle and a wish from any of her colleagues. Not one sign of one either. She worked in a theatre, and everyone, and this means everyone, seemed to just forget that she was there. No one said anything to her, except when they had to. It was like she was being avoided. So she spent her day in the office, because then they didn't have to avoid her, and because there was nothing else for her to do. Becki couldn't wait to go home. There was no acting to be done so there was nothing for her to do here. Becki was a pixie, had a slight figure, cherry red hair and was an actress. Being an actress had been her life long ambition and now that she had got there, there was nothing to aim for. Not saying that she didn't enjoy her job, because in all honesty, she loved it. Acting and stuff. What she had always wanted to do. And as there was no acting to be done, she was bored, sitting in a stuffy office. Suddenly, a phone call interrupted her thoughts. She answered it and recognised the voice as her boss.

"Hello" Her boss, Robert had called her.

"Hi Robert."

"Do you want to go home early today as there is nothing to do?"

"I would love too!" As much as she loved her job, she was really bored. Maybe she could call one of her friends and arrange to meet up.

"OK, your free for the day. Have fun." He hung up and she was instantly very excited. She got her communicator out and rung Holly. She was her best friend, even though Holly was an elf. They were very close and treated each other like family. She even had Holly on speed dial! Dedicated to her mates or what! She pressed and held 5 and waited until the communicator started to ring.

"Hey! Short. Alright mate!" Becki practically shouted through the microphone as soon as Holly picked up.

"Davies! Yeah, I'm good. How about you? I thought you were at the theatre today?"

"I'm great! I am but I'm coming home early and I wondered if you wanted to hang out."

"Yeah, Of course!" Holly sounded excited now she had mentioned meeting up. Becki heard muttering in the background and wondered what was going on. She heard certain words like 'distract' and 'keep away from here' but thought nothing of them.

"When and where shall we meet?"

"Err… How about the park and in a few minutes?"

"I can do that! See you in a few!"

The park was right next to the theatre so it only to a few seconds to get there and so Becki decided to sit on a swing and wait. Holly only lived a little way away and so she would be here in her own time. Just as Becki was about to give up home and walk home, Holly appeared from out of nowhere with a huge Smile on her face. Becki fell backwards of the back of the swing and laughed. Holly decided then would be a good time to shout!

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY BECKI! How old you now? 800?" Holly was in hysterics now and Becki was glaring at her before realising it was a joke and laughing herself.

"Thanks Holly! You're the first person to say that to me today! But you should know, I'm a 1000 this year! How could you forget!" Becki joked.

"OK Seriously now. Do you want to sleep round later?"

"Yeah! When should I be round?"

"Err… 7pm if you want. Come prettified. Then we can go to 'Infinity'"

"OK! What do you want to do now? It's 5pm already!"

"Why don't we go home and get ready then I'll meet you at mine later!" And with that Holly ran off excited.

Becki was running home too! She was super excited now because she loved to party and be with Holly. She loved night clubs but she had never been to 'Infinity' before. She wondered what it would be like. When she got home, she instantly went to her room and pulled out a purple cocktail dress that came to her knees. She got changed, put on make-up and silver jewellery, but not too much, that matched her dress and then went downstairs and put on her silver heels. Looking at the clock, she realised that she only had 10 minutes to get to Holly's house as it was 6:50pm! And she hadn't eaten!

'Oh well. I can just eat at 'Infinity'' She reasoned in her head.

"Bye Mum! I'm off!" She shouted as she picked up her bag and left the house at a brisk speed. Just fast enough to get to Holly's in time but not running either. With about 2 minutes to spare, she arrived at Holly's and knocked on the door. She waited for an answer. She was not disappointed to be brought into a bear hug when Holly opened the door.

"Come on! Let's go! We don't want to miss the beginning!" Holly said, dragging Becki out of the house and towards the road. "I have a taxi waiting for us!" Becki walked after, unable to run in her high heels. Holly was still wearing her LEPrecon uniform.

"Holly, you do know that you are still wearing your uniform, right?"

"Yes, we can get through the crowd quicker if I am wearing it." They were in the taxi now, on there way to the club. Or so Becki thought. What she didn't know was that they were on their way to a shuttle-port. Becki didn't know where they were going as Holly kept her talking the whole time. They talked about, work, what they would do when the got to the club, what they were going to do later at Holly's house etc. When they got to the shuttle-port, Holly paid the driver, thanked him and they walked away towards their shuttle. Well, Holly walked towards it, and Becki followed. Becki hadn't been up to the surface really. Only to complete The Ritual. And then she doesn't remember anything because she had 'Moon Fever'. Holly and Becki boarded the shuttle and closed the door. Holly motioned towards the co-pilots seat and took the pilots seat herself. Becki sat down and buckled up, not knowing how good Holly was at piloting a shuttle.

"There is another reason I wore my LEP suite as well. It gets us our own LEP shuttle for free." Holly said, winking at me. Becki laughed and stared in awe out the window. She couldn't wait to see where they were going on the surface. Becki must have dosed off because the next thing she knew, Holly was shaking her and calling her to wake her up.

"Becki. Becki! We're here!" Becki opened my eyes and slapped myself in the chest to release myself from the harness keeping me in the chair. She had seen pictures of 'Infinity' and this didn't look like it one bit. In fact, it looked like Fowl Manor. It **was **Fowl Manor.

"Holly, Why are we here? This isn't 'Infinity'."

"You will see soon enough Becki. But for now, sit tight while I get changed."

"OK." Becki sat there and waited for Holly to get ready. When Holly came out, she looked stunning. A cream lopsided halter neck dress with hazel and blue coloured gems on it to match her eyes.

"Wow! You look beautiful Holly!"

"Thank you. Shall we go and knock at the door?"

"Yes! I want to know what you have been planning!" We walked out the shuttle and toward the door. When we got there, Holly knocked at the door loudly and someone came and opened it. She instantly recognised him as Artemis Fowl the II from all the books she had read on him.

"Come in Holly. You too Becki." Becki could feel my cheeks warming up at the fact he knew her name.

"Thank you." We walked into a room that looked empty. Once we sat down, loads of friends jumped up from behind pieces of furniture and shouted,

"HAPPY 100TH BIRTHDAY BECKI!" She was shocked and excited. They had surprised her with a surprise party.

"Thank you! Everyone! This is my best birthday yet!" She went round, hugged everyone and said thank you personally. Becki saved Holly and Artemis for last. Hugging them both, saying thank you and giving Artemis a kiss on the cheek for hosting the party. What she had said was true. It was her favourite and bet birthday ever!

This was written Specially for you Becki! With love, Georgia. Aka. Francesco's Girl..xx, Raven555 or Strip25!

* * *

**_So? What do ya think? There will be another chapter after this which will say what her expression was. So till then!_**

**_Random Fact:_**

**_Your body is creating and killing 15 million red blood cells per second!_**

**_Review!_**


End file.
